Owing to their advantages such as lightweight, thin-profile and energy-saving, color flat display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices as the mainstream display products. Currently, the LCD devices have found wide applications in various electronic apparatuses including digital TV sets, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones and digital cameras.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional LCD panel in an LCD device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional LCD panel 100 comprises a plurality of pixels 110, each of which comprises an R sub-pixel, a G sub-pixel and a B sub-pixel disposed in a same row. The LCD panel 100 also comprises a plurality of scanning lines (not labeled) and a plurality of data lines (not labeled). Each of the scanning lines is electrically connected to a corresponding row of sub-pixels, and each of the data lines is electrically connected to a corresponding column of sub-pixels. The scan lines are scanned row by row according to a timing sequence to activate each row of sub-pixels sequentially, and data voltages are written into corresponding rows of sub-pixels via the data lines so that different grayscales are displayed by the sub-pixels to display a frame on the LCD panel 100.
At present, a same Gamma curve is adopted for the R sub-pixels, the G sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels in the LCD panel 100; in other words, voltages required by the R sub-pixels, the G sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels are completely the same at a same grayscale level. However, as found by the present inventor through researches, the three primary colors R, G and B have different Gamma curves as shown in FIG. 2. Therefore, a color displayed by the pixel 110 (comprising three sub-pixels R, G, and B) when the R sub-pixel, the G sub-pixel and the B sub-pixel are at the same grayscale level is not a kind of gray color theoretically ranging between the black color and the white color, but more of a blue color.
In the conventional LCD panel 100, the R sub-pixel, the G sub-pixel and the B sub-pixel in one pixel are arranged horizontally, i.e., in a same row. Therefore, when a scanning line corresponding to a certain row is enabled to activate sub-pixels of this row, the R sub-pixels, the G sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels in this row receive data voltages from a source drive integrated circuit (IC) simultaneously. In other words, the source drive IC provides data voltages to the R sub-pixels, the G sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels in a row simultaneously. FIG. 3 is a schematic view of a conventional source drive IC. As shown in FIG. 3, the source driver IC 300 comprises a bi-directional shift register 310, a line buffer 320, a level shifter 330, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 340 and a buffer 350 connected as shown in FIG. 3. The DAC 340 further receives a Gamma reference voltage to convert grayscale data received into corresponding voltage data according to the Gamma reference voltage. However, as described above, the source drive IC 300 needs to output data voltages of one row to individual sub-pixels of this row simultaneously, and the sub-pixels in this row include R sub-pixels, G sub-pixels and B sub-pixels. Therefore, the Gamma reference voltage received by the source drive IC 300 at a certain time point only corresponds to a Gamma curve of one of the three primary colors R, G and B. In other words, the R sub-pixels, the G sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels in the same row correspond to still a Gamma curve of a single color, so the LCD panel 100 suffers from cross-color and cannot display colors authentically. Accordingly, an urgent need exists in the art to develop a novel color flat display panel and a corresponding color flat display device in order to make improvements on the aforesaid problem.